17 Junio
by samej
Summary: Gen. A Kurosaki Ichigo le cambió la vida un 17 de Junio. No fue al único. Spoilers: manga 186, anime 111
1. Instinto de protección

_Aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo fic en un nuevo fandom. Espero que os guste _:)

_Advertencias: **Spoilers** hasta el capítulo 186 del manga / 111 del animé._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcáis pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ellos._

* * *

**17/Junio**

_**Instinto de protección**_

El sol entraba fuerte por la ventana. Una preciosa mujer abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó, dispuesta a levantarse, hasta que un brazo la obligó a volver a acostarse.

- Isshin, no me puedo quedar hoy en la cama, tengo que llevar a Ichigo a clase - rezongó, con un tono poco convencido.

- Bueno, Masaki, vas a dejar a tu pobre, triste marido abandonado a su suerte en la soledad de… - ella le interrumpió con un beso, largo y húmedo - Ahora no pretenderás escaparte de aquí¿verdad?

Masaki, riéndose, se zafó de el hábilmente y se levantó. Él hizo lo mismo, pero con evidentes menos ganas y peor humor que ella.

- ¡Ah! Una cosa, Isshin - mirada adormecida por parte del hombre - hoy le tenemos que decir a Ichigo lo de su hermanito. - Él asintió, con pereza, aunque en el brillo de sus ojos se veía la ilusión.

En la habitación de al lado, un niño de escandaloso pelo naranja y expresión plácida se peleaba con su conciencia por seguir un ratito _sólo un ratito más _dormido. Pero poco le duró, puesto que su madre apareció por la puerta y encendió la luz.

- Ichigo, cariño, tienes que levantarte ya. Hay que ir a la escuela. - mientras el niño se levantaba, ella abría las cortinas - Además, tienes que desayunar mucho, porque hoy a la tarde empiezas kárate, y tienes que ir con fuerzas.

Ichigo cambió su cara a una de enfado.

- Pero, mamá¿por qué me tengo que apuntar? No me gusta, y no sé quién va a estar allí ni nada.

Su madre le cogió en brazos.

- ¿Tú quieres hacerte mayor y un hombre fuerte? - asintió - Pues para eso vas. Además, estoy segura de que allí habrá muchos niños y niñas y harás muchos amigos. Y ahora, baja a la cocina, me voy a vestir.

Las palabras de Masaki parecieron hacer efecto en Ichigo, que sonrió felizmente y bajó a desayunar. Se preparó, en menos de un minuto aparecería su padre…

Así fue. Treinta segundos después, un enérgico '¡Empieza el día, Ichigo¡Que mejor manera de empezar un primaveral y soleado día como este que con un gran desayuno!' terminaba por hacer desaparecer los últimos resquicios de sueño del niño.

Ya vestida, Masaki bajó y miró significativamente al hombre, que en ese momento hablaba sin parar sobre las ventajas de saber kárate. Ichigo había dejado de escucharle cuando la mujer había aparecido, así que terminó por callarse con un débil _…es importante… ya sabes…_

- Bueno, Ichigo - la madre se sentó al lado del niño - hay algo que queremos decirte tu padre y yo.

- Si, hijo, ya eres todo un hombrecito, que no me extraña porque con el padre que… ¡auch! - la mirada de su mujer daba miedo - … bueno, que ya es hora de que te lo digamos.

- ¿Decirme¿Qué? - Ichigo estaba confuso, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta la cara de ansiedad del padre. Era evidente que estaba conteniendo un grito de alegría.

- Cariño, vas a tener un hermanito, o hermanita - Masaki resplandecía - Y como eres el mayor, vas a tener que cuidarla muy bien, y protegerla.

Aunque al principio le había costado un poco aceptarlo, la frágil mente de Ichigo hizo una conexión básica. Lo que le hacía feliz a su madre, le hacía feliz a él. Nunca se planteó otra cosa. Y, por supuesto, ahora tenía un motivo más para aprender kárate. Iba a ser el mejor…

Claro que las cosas no suelen salir como se planean. Aquella tarde, en su primera clase de kárate, una niña horrible le dejó llorando en menos de un minuto. Tatsuki, decía que se llamaba. Claro que a él se le pasó en cuanto apareció su madre para buscarle (algo que hizo enfadarse más a la niña, que ya daba miedo por sí sola).

Al final, con el tiempo terminó llevándose bien con ella, pero no consiguió ganarle nunca. Hasta después de aquel día, en el que todo cambió en la vida de Ichigo

* * *

_Sé que esta parte es un poco fluff, pero la uso un poco como introducción. _

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	2. Sospecha

_Segundo cap del fic. Lo tengo ya escrito, so, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente también._

_Advertencias: __**Spoilers **__hasta el cap 186 del manga / 111 del animé_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcáis pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

**17 / Junio**

_**Sospecha**_

Antes de que pasara, llevaba un par de semanas notando una mala sensación en el pecho. Tenía sospechas de que él notaba algo parecido, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a que, al confesarlo, se hiciera gigante y no podrían volver a estar como estaban ahora. Ocultándolo, ignorándolo. Como si todos esos años que se pasó él en la Soul Society no hubieran existido.

_Será el estrés_, se repetía, como si a fuerza de pensarlo se fuera a volver realidad. Pero la opresión no disminuía. De hecho, aumentaba. Y, con el paso de los días, confirmó que él también lo notaba. Le oía despertarse alguna noche, con una sacudida, y le escuchaba levantarse e ir al baño para que ella no le oyera mientras el intentaba, lentamente, recuperar la respiración.

Algo en el ambiente estaba cambiando. Algo _grande, fuerte_ estaba a punto de aparecer.

Pero Masaki e Isshin no se habían pasado nueve años fingiendo no recordar la época en la que él era shinigami en vano. El teatro que habían estado interpretando (que, irónicamente, les había traído la felicidad) les había hecho unos expertos, y lo más importante en ese momento era que Ichigo no se enterara de nada. De Karin y Yuzu no había que preocuparse, eran bastante pequeñas, pero él… iba a cumplir 10 años dentro de poco y no era tonto. Estaba un poco enmadrado, le habían mimado un poco pero había sido inevitable, dados los problemas que habían tenido para tenerlo Isshin y ella. Se lo habían puesto muy difícil. Suspiró recordando todos lo que habían ocultado todo ese tiempo.

No era que no fueran felices, eso no era fingido. De lo que no se hablaba desde hacía muchos años (desde que la Soul Society se enteró de su embarazo) era de la antigua 'profesión' de su marido.

Isshin Kurosaki no era un shinigami cualquiera. Nació entre la nobleza, su familia era una de las cinco familias más ricas y con más status que poblaban en ese momento el _Gotei 13_. En realidad, sería más correcto decir que había sido. Por unos acontecimientos que Isshin nunca le llegó a aclarar a su mujer, la familia estaba en declive. Aún así, todavía conservaba mucha fuerza e influencia de la que poseía antaño. Pese a ello, su entrada a la academia de shinigamis y posterior paso a los escuadrones lo había conseguido mediante sus propios méritos.

Estuvo mucho tiempo en el cuarto escuadrón, porque era lo que a él le gustaba. No obstante, le habían acabado trasladando al seis, por evidentes razones. No sólo era que su zampakutoh fuera de las de tipo agresivo, si no que, además, el tenía demasiada fuerza y no controlaba el kidoh todo lo bien que se debería esperar de un sanador de la cuarta. Si bien es cierto que al principio había estado bastante fastidiado por la medida, con el tiempo se había acabado alegrando con el cambio. Sus habilidades mejoraron, y fue escalando puestos hasta llegar a ser el cuarto de la sexta división.

Ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas. Le destinaron a un pequeño pueblo '_Karakura¿no te suena?_' para que terminara de coger experiencia contra los hollows en el mundo real.

A él le pareció bien, no le vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, un día, mientras rastreaba un _reiatsu_ sospechoso que salía de una calle poco transitada, encontró a su viejo amigo Kisuke Urahara. Bueno, eso creía él, lo que había pasado era que el rubio, tan manipulador como siempre, había estado liberando un poco más de su fuerza espiritual con el propósito de que Isshin diera con él. Y le esperaba tranquilamente sentado al sol fuera de la tienda.

Pese a que habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que Kisuke dejara la Soul Society, su amistad seguía intacta, y, además de pasar muchas tardes juntos recordando y hablando, le prestaba muchos artefactos útiles para la vida en el mundo real. Como un _gigai_, por ejemplo.

Se acostumbró a él, y empezó a cogerle el gustillo a hablar con la gente, moverse entre los humanos, siempre teniendo las _Gikongan_ a mano por si aparecía un Hollow.

Pasaron las semanas y ocurrió lo verdaderamente inesperado de la historia. Ella.

Masaki.

Recién mudada a Karakura, un día se encontró con el gigai de Isshin, y estuvo hablando con él un rato. Le pareció un poco raro, con tanto ¡PYON!, pero bastante gracioso, al fin y al cabo. Al de unos días se volvieron a encontrar y, aunque Isshin metió la pata unas cuantas veces (lógicamente, no la conocía) ella hizo como que no se daba cuenta. Lo que Isshin no sabía, era que Masaki había podido ver espíritus, shinigamis y hollows desde siempre. Y que ya se había fijado hacía mucho en él.

Poco a poco, se fueron enamorando, hasta que no pudieron ocultarlo, ni ocultarse nada entre ellos. Isshin nunca volvió a usar los _gikongan "conejito Chappy"_, bajo amenaza de muerte a Urahara. Y siguieron juntos por espacio de seis meses, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a la Soul Society.

A partir de ahí se precipitaron las cosas. Masaki se quedó embarazada, e Isshin nunca quiso volver al _Gotei 13_. Le fueron a buscar, por supuesto, pero no hubo manera de hacer que regresara, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Y hubo malas, más que buenas. El peor momento fue cuando apareció el teniente de su división, con el que se enzarzó en lo que parecía una lucha a muerte. Al final, con el orgullo más herido que su cuerpo, el teniente regresó. Nunca supo que dijo para que les dejaran en paz, pero se lo agradeció, ya que no vino a por él ningún shinigami más.

Llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo de no comentar su pasado como Dios de la Muerte, en pos de la tranquilidad de su pequeña familia.Rompió el contacto con Urahara (éste lo entendió) excepto para pedirle gigais resistentes cada cierto tiempo. Y el rubio, como genio que era, le proporcionaba unos que duraban años.

Así fue como el contacto con todo lo que no fuera el mundo real, los humanos, y su familia se rompió, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Y, después de nueve años de relativa tranquilidad, esa sensación. Decidió hablar con él esa noche, no podían seguir ignorando el problema, cuando era evidente que algo les estaba rondando.

Pasó el día mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado las anteriores dos semanas. El haber tomado por fin la decisión de hablar con él sobre el peligro que, sospechaba, se cernía sobre ellos, parecía que la angustia que atenazaba su garganta disminuía un poco la presión, le daba una tregua.

Se vistió, y vio que ya era la hora de ir a buscar a Ichigo a kárate.

Nunca llegó a hablar con Isshin. Esa tarde, lluviosa, oscura, y estando delante de su hijo, un hollow al que llevaban buscando los shinigamis más de cincuenta años se la llevó por delante, mientras ella protegía a Ichigo.

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también_ .


	3. Polos opuestos

_Por fin me acuerdo de subir el tercer capítulo. Cambiamos de punto de vista._

_Advertencias: **Spoilers** hasta el cap 186 del manga / 111 del animé._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcáis pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**17 / Junio**

**_Polos opuestos_**

En el momento en el que empezó a andar, los padres de Tatsuki Arisawa supieron que no iba a ser la típica niña. Les hubiera gustado que su niña llevara coletitas, como las demás crías, cuando tenía tres años, pero le duraba el tiempo que tardaban en quitarle la mano del pelo. Nunca fueron capaces de que un vestido le aguantara puesto más de 5 minutos. Con tres años, sabía qué hacer para que su madre se lo quitara, solía bastar con tirarse lo primero que encontrara en su casa por encima, ya fuera agua, tierra de una maceta o comida. Si conseguían que lo bajara a la calle, era manteniéndola en brazos continuamente, y había que aguantar sus patadas.

Así que decidieron dar rienda suelta a la hiperactividad de la niña apuntándole a kárate. Supieron que habían hecho bien al ver la expresión iluminada de Tatsuki nada más entrar al dôjo.

Antes de pasar una semana, el profesor les confesó que nunca había tenido otra niña (ni niño) como ella, tenía un don natural para los movimientos de artes marciales.

Unos meses después, mientras Tatsuki entrenaba para una exhibición, entró al dôjo un criajo con la mayor cara de mimado que ella hubiera visto hasta entonces. Venía agarrado de la mano de su madre ( hizo un gesto de desagrado) e hizo pucheros en cuanto al mujer se despidió y salió por la puerta.

La niña le estuvo observando toda la clase, de movimientos básicos, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar le llamó.

- ¡Eh, tú! - le gritó Tatsuki, desde la otra punta de la sala - ¡Ven aquí!

Ichigo se acercó, cohibido por la situación.

- Hola, soy Ichi…- empezó, pero no pudo seguir.

- No me interesa. ¿Sabes pelear? - vió como él no hacía nada y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿O has venido aquí a jugar?

Ichigo recordó lo que le habían contado esa mañana sus padres, y la expresión de su cara, hasta entonces temerosa, se convirtió en una de determinación.

- Eso me gusta más - comentó la niña.

Bien es cierto que la determinación no le duró mucho. Antes de que le diera tiempo a defenderse, Tatsuki le pego una patada alta y le tiró al suelo. Ichigo, que siempre había vivido entre algodón, acusó mucho más el dolor del golpe, y, sentado como estaba en el suelo, empezó a llorar. Lejos de mostrarse compasiva, la niña le miró desde arriba y le dijo, con un tono algo despectivo:

- Si vienes a aprender, tienes que pegar.

La reacción de Ichigo fue muy madura. Salió corriendo y se refugió en una esquina, hasta que de repente Masaki apareció en la puerta del dôjo. En ese momento, para sorpresa e indignación de Tatsuki, Ichigo dejó de sollozar, y se reflejó en su cara la sonrisa más feliz que se podía imaginar.

Tatsuki le miró asombrada. Para cuando asimiló lo que había visto y reaccionó, Ichigo ya se había ido con su madre.

No podía pensar en que alguien (un chico, encima) se pusiera tan contento después de haber perdido. Lamentablemente, además. No le había durado ni un golpe. Pero¿ese mimado de donde había salido?

Poco a poco, las clases de kárate de Ichigo fueron avanzando, aunque, por supuesto, no tenía ni punto de comparación con Tatsuki, que siempre le ganaba, sin excepción. Eso sí, habían empezado a hablar (sus respectivas madres se conocían) y se habían hecho amigos. Pero, por más que lo intentó, nunca pudo cambiar algunos aspectos de Ichigo. El apego a su madre, su (horrible) manía de llorar cuando le hacían daño. Tatsuki pensaba que lo que le pasaba era que no tenía intención de hacer daño cuando atacaba. No lo pensaba exactamente así, pero notaba cual era la diferencia entre sus propios golpes y los del chaval. Mientras siguiera peleando de esa manera, no le iba a poder ganar en la vida.

Siempre le decía lo mismo.

- Ichigo, tienes que olvidarte de que soy yo. Tienes que pensar que yo te quiero pegar¿vale? Soy la enemiga, soy mala - le repetía, pero a él le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

- Pero, Tatsuki-chan, eres mi amiga, porque te voy a querer pegar… es que no quiero - contestaba él, irremediablemente mimoso, haciendo pucheros. Ella suspiraba y se daba por vencida, hasta la siguiente pelea.

Hasta que llegó aquel fatídico 17 de Junio, en el que Ichigo perdió toda su inocencia de golpe.

Tatsuki se enteró por su madre. Se pasó toda la tarde pensando qué le iba a decir cuando le viera en clase al día siguiente, pero no le hizo falta.

No fue al colegio ese día, ni al siguiente. Por supuesto, tampoco apareció por el dôjo. El tercer día fue a buscarle por la tarde, y le encontró, por pura casualidad, mientras pasaba por al lado del río.

Estaba sentado en la orilla, con la mirada perdida y la mochila todavía puesta. Ella se dio cuenta, con sorprendente claridad, de que había estado allí todo el tiempo que se suponía debía estar en la escuela.

Se acercó, se sentó a su lado, y tuvo que llamarle para conseguir su atención. Le preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Oi, Ichigo. ¿Tú puedes ver fantasmas?

- Claro que no. - respondió él, sorprendido.

- Ja, ya sabía yo que Masao y los otros estaban mintiendo. Decían que te habían visto hablando sólo, y que podías ver fantasmas.

El chaval sonrió. Ella era demasiado pequeña para ver lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Nos vamos - Dijo ella, levantándose, y cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Qué¿A dónde, Tatsuki? - preguntó, mientras era arrastrado con mochila y todo.

- A los recreativos, me apetece jugar. ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre a secas? - inquirió ella, algo intrigada y con un nudo en la boca del estómago. Le recordaba a cómo se sentía la soledad. Le daba la sensación de que Ichigo estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella, estando a menos de un metro. - ¿A qué viene ese cambio?

- Bueno, que más te da, Tatsuki - ahí, definitivamente, había algo de retintín. Y se empezaba a mosquear. Pero se dio cuenta de que, por lo menos, él se reía, así que lo dejó pasar por esa vez.

Nunca más le volvió a llamar con el apelativo cariñoso. El siguiente curso le superó en en altura. Dos después, en el kárate. No fue capaz de ganarle otro combate y cobrarse la revancha.

Y cada 18 de junio, él estaba en la orilla del mismo río, como si sólo ese día del año se permitiera recordar lo que había pasado allí.

Y todos los años, ese mismo día, cuando el sol empezaba a enrojecer el cielo preparándose para ocultarse, Tatsuki aparecía en la orilla para arrastrar a Ichigo fuera de sus recuerdos y de su melancolía.

* * *

_Cuánto quiero al pobre Ichigo, de verdad in love. Es que es tan majo, y sexy, y adorable sigh._

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz, si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	4. Confianza

___Ya sé que he tardado un montón en subir este cap, pero es que he andado fatal de tiempo  
Dejando aparte las disculpas, esta vez os traigo el punto de vista de Isshin, el padre de Ichigo. Es algo más angst que los anteriores, espero que os guste._

_Advertencias: **Spoilers** hasta el cap 186 del manga / 111 del animé._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcáis pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello, a excepción del posible feedback ;)_

* * *

**17 / Junio**

_**Confianza**_

Isshin estaba tumbado en una camilla, intentando relajarse un rato. El día había sido bastante ajetreado, por culpa de la lluvia. Pese a que no había habido nada grave (varias torceduras, alguna caída aparatosa, un accidente leve de coche) el tener la clínica llena todo el día cansaba a cualquiera.

Además, tenía que reconocer que últimamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que quería hablar con su mujer, pero no sabía como planteárselo. Al fin y al cabo, remover recuerdos que llevaban enterrados casi diez años no era plato de gusto de nadie. Sabía que ella también lo había notado, en Karakura había, o estaba a punto de llegar, algo que iba a por ellos.

No era algo que pudiera ver era… un presentimiento, una sensación de que alguien, algo lo perseguía, sin que pudiera detectar de donde venía, algo extraño en él. Era aún mayor cuando estaba con Masaki, eso era lo que verdaderamente le asustaba. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo necesitaba quitarse el gigai, e, incluso con él puesto, podría hacer algo de _kidoh_. Era cierto que nunca se le había dado demasiado bien, pero esperaba tener el suficiente poder como para ralentizar al enemigo mientras el se convertía en shinigami. Pero ella, aunque tenía suficiente fuerza espiritual como para verlos, no se podría defender de un hollow.

Lo mismo les pasaba a Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu. Bueno, por lo menos dos de ellos podían ver fantasmas, así que podrían ver al hollow (si es que la amenaza era esa, algo de lo que Isshin estaba bastante seguro), antes de que éste les fuera a atacar, si es que eso les servía de algo.

De todas formas, no podía postergarlo más. Esa noche, cuando ella volviera con Ichigo de kárate, o después de cenar, cuando estuvieran solos y tranquilos, tendría que sacar el tem, e intentarían buscar una solución. Quizá Urahara les podría proporcionar algún tipo de protección. Ahora que pensaba… era raro que no anduviera por ahí, a no ser que no hubiera notado nada, cosa que dudaba, conociéndole. Probablemente era que él no le había visto, si había alguien experto en ocultarse, era Kisuke Urahara.

De repente, oyó unos pasos apresurados que resonaban por el pasillo. Sin previo aviso por su parte, una enfermera abrió la puerta. Isshin se levantó tan rápido de la camilla que le dio un ligero mareo.

- ¡Natsuo-san¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sabemos, Kurosaki-san, nos acaban de llamar y no han sido muy claros - hablaba entrecortadamente - Una mujer ha sido atacada cerca del río, la ambulancia viene hacia aquí, la están intentando reanimar por el camino pero de momento no hay resultados.

Mientras hablaban, fueron hacia la sala de operaciones, la enfermera le seguía explicando mientras la preparaban. Isshin sentía el agujero de su estómago tan grande que parecía que estaba vacío. Notaba como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, y sus manos se movían por pura inercia colocando los utensilios esterilizados en la bandeja.

Apareció una nueva enfermera en la sala. Le llamó para que saliera un momento.

- Kurosaki-san… mire… no sé como decirle esto…- la pobre enfermera miraba a todas partes, Isshin sólo rezaba porque no le dijera lo que ya estaba seguro que iba a escuchar.

- Hay bastante prisa¿vas a decirlo ya? - con los nervios, no fue capaz de mostrar el usual respeto que se tenía con sus trabajadoras.

- Bueno, dicen que viene en la ambulancia un niño, parece estar bien, sólo en estado de shock. Han dicho que tiene unos… eh… nueve años, y - terminó de clavar la noticia con un suspiro - que tiene el pelo más naranja que han visto nunca.

A Isshin le empezaron a zumbar los oídos, veía a la enfermera que le hablaba pero no era capaz de escuchar nada. Las piernas le flaqueaban, le temblaban las manos, necesitaba recuperar _ya_ el control de su cuerpo porque si no se iba a caer al suelo. _No, por favor no, Masaki Ichigo no puede ser por favor_. Maldijo no tener ningún _gikongan_ en ese momento.

Se apoyó en la pared, respiró un par de veces profundamente y pareció recobrar el temple. No podía permitirse perder ni un segundo más. Miró a la enfermera, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Tomoko-san, lo primero, necesito que recupere la calma, y que entre en la sala a ayudar a Natsuo-san a preparar la sala. Yo voy a ir a la entrada de urgencias - al ver que ella iba a añadir algo - No, no. Shh. Y haz lo que te digo.

La enfermera asintió y entró en la sala.

Isshin fue hacia la entrada de las ambulancias, a estas alturas estaría a punto de llegar. Le sudaban las manos, intentaba serenarse pero le estaba costando. Cuando llegó ya había otras dos personas allí, uno de sus mejores enfermeros, y otra de sus veteranas.

Al parecer, todos sabían ya que quienes venían eran la familia de Isshin, a juzgar por la aprensiva mirada de él, y la mano de ella en su brazo en señal de apoyo. Él simplemente hizo un vago gesto de agradecimiento, estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar escuchar el sonido de la ambulacia.

Al fin apareció, y, en cuanto frenó, Isshin se abalanzó a la parte de atrás, de donde se abrieron las puertas. La imagen que vió le golpeó como un mazo.

A un lado, uno de los médicos de emergencias estaba encima de su mujer, prácticandole el masaje cardíaco, en un desesperado intento de devolver a la vida a su esposa. Al otro, Ichigo miraba sin ver hacia donde su madre, con los ojos fijos, vacíos, muertos. Estaba completamente en shock.

Bajaron la camilla y vio a su mujer. Al momento supo que estaba muerta, que ya no había nada más que hacer. Contuvo las ganas de romperlo todo (dio gracias a que los gigais de Urahara contenían el _reiatsu_) e hizo una seña a la enfermera. Ésta asintió y, junto con el otro, y un tercero que venía en la ambulacia, introdujeron la camilla en el hospital.

Isshin se acercó a Ichigo. Le cogió en brazos mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y lo llevo a una habitación. Una vez administrado un potente calmante, el niño se empezó a dormir, sin haber pronunciado todavía ni una palabra.

El hombre se fue hacia la sala de operaciones, y allí encontró lo que ya se esperaba. Caras desoladas, miradas que le evadían, tristeza en el ambiente. Les indicó que se marcharan, necesitaba pasar unos minutos a solas con su mujer.

Cuando se fueron todos, se acercó a la camilla. Levantó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo y rostro de la persona que más había amado en su larga vida, y la observó. Cuidadosamente, apartó el pelo de su cara, pensando en que había sido la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca.

Inevitablemente, empezó a recordar todo el tiempo que había estado con ella. Nunca se enfadaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa con la que obsequiarle, siempre la palabra perfecta, siempre el gesto que necesitaba. Se había convertido en el centro de su familia, en el centro de su vida. Llevaba vividos más de cuatrocientos años, y nunca había sido tan feliz como en los últimos nueve.

Pasado un rato, después de haberse permitido llorar lo que necesitaba, tapó de nuevo a su mujer con la sábana y se llevó la camilla. Salió a fumarse un cigarro, y la sensación de melancolía fue tal, que no volvió a fumar excepto en el aniversario de ese día.

Unos días después, en el entierro, vió, a lo lejos, tapado a medias por un árbol, un sombrero blanco y verde. Esa misma noche Urahara apareció en su ventana.

- Lo siento, Isshin-san. No conseguí llegar a tiempo. Quizás tendría que haber… - el moreno le interrumpió.

- No, Kisuke-san. Lo sabíamos, ambos. No necesitabas avisarnos, fuimos demasiado descuidados. Ahora lo más importante es que Ichigo y las crías estén bien. Nada más.

Urahara inclinó la cabeza, en señal de respeto, y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Antes de dar el último salto, se giró.

- Para lo que necesites… ya sabes dónde encontrarme - Y desapareció antes de darle opción a responderle.

Con el tiempo, todo volvió a su rutina, pero Isshin empezó a visitar de nuevo a su amigo con regularidad. Puede que otros enemigos vinieran, pero esa vez no iba a confiarse. No iba a permitir que su familia sufriera otra vez. No mientras él tuviera un ápice de fuerza.

No podía perder a nadie más.

* * *

_Me ha costado escribir a Isshin en este plan porque siempre me lo imagino más divertido, pero he recordado cómo estaba en el capítulo en el que Ichigo se enfrenta al hollow que mató a su madre, y de ahí ha salido todo. Isshin fumando me encanta _

Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también.


End file.
